


Playing with the Headmaster

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is missing from dinner and a surprise awaits Severus underneath the head table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with the Headmaster

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Work although not working](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work%20although%20not%20working)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
annoyed  
**Entry tags:**|   
[kink!night](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/kink%21night), [mpreg](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/mpreg), [pairing: harry/severus](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20harry/severus), [rating: nc-17](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20nc-17), [severus_sighs](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/severus_sighs)  
  
  
_**Playing with the Headmaster**_  
**Title:** Playing with the Headmaster  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/) (on IJ as [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/))  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus  
**Word Count:** ~1,600  
**Summary:** Harry is missing from dinner and a surprise awaits Severus underneath the head table.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta:** [](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters owned by JK Rowling, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters.   
**A/N:** Written for the IJ group [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=severus_sighs)[**severus_sighs**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=severus_sighs) kink!night challenge

 

It was a normal dinnertime at Hogwarts. All the teachers were at the head table. The students from all four houses were present and accounted for – that is all except one Gryffindor from the eighth year class.

To everyone's surprise, Severus Snape survived Nagini's bite and managed to steal the heart of the Boy Who Lived, much to the annoyance of one Ginerva Weasley. The two had bonded at Christmas and now Harry was expecting their first child. Everyone said it was quick, but these two lost souls had at last found peace. Well as much peace as a Slytherin and Gryffindor could get co-habiting.

Harry had recently become very horny – or should that be even hornier. He would lie in wait in various alcoves and dark corners around the school, grab hold of Severus, pull him back into whatever place he had popped out of and have his wicked way with him.

Severus looked along the Gryffindor table, Harry was definitely not there. Beginning to get a little nervous, Severus gave a small yelp when he felt the first flutterings of hand up his trouser leg. At once, Severus knew where Harry was. Moving his left leg slightly, Severus encountered a solid body. Ah, so Harry was on that side, which was good as Flitwick was to his left and would not notice Harry underneath the table. Sighing with relief, Severus sat back to enjoy whatever Harry had planned.

~*~

Harry sniggered at his husband's yelp. He wanted to make sure Severus knew where he was, otherwise it wouldn't be as much fun.

Harry had to admit that being pregnant was wonderful. He was randy all the time and jumped Severus whenever possible and sometimes when it wasn't possible, which meant basically all the time.

Turning his attention back to Severus, Harry ran his hand up the inside of Severus' left trouser leg, pinching slightly when he reached the top. Harry heard Severus make a grunting sound above him and sniggered again at the possible excuses Severus would have to give his dinner companions.

Pressing his advantage Harry undid the buttons on Severus' trousers, freeing Severus cock. Harry sat back on his haunches and looked. He would never get enough of Severus. He leant forward placing a kiss on the tip, swiping his tongue into the slit for any pre-come that was there.

Severus' breathing started to race, Harry could tell when he shifted his shirt and waistcoat aside and gave Severus' bellybutton a sloppy kiss. Severus hissed above him. It was a shame Harry hadn't kept the ability to speak Parseltongue, he could have answered Severus in kind.

Feeling a little more reckless now, Harry proceeded to tug lightly on Severus' trousers and pants. Severus clearly understood what Harry wanted and shifted his weight to allow the garments to be pulled off. Once they were free, Harry dropped them, letting them rumple at Severus feet. Harry licked his lips before leaning forward again, taking Severus' very impressive length into his mouth.

Harry swallowed Severus whole until his gag reflex kicked in, pulling off slightly and then bobbing up and down for a few seconds, sucking and swirling his tongue along the length. Severus was squirming above him and Harry knew they could be caught at any time, but that was part of the rush that Harry got from doing this, knowing any moment Severus could be caught figuratively as well as literally with his pants around his ankles with Harry pleasuring him.

Wanting to make Severus moan a little more, Harry brought his other hand up to cradle Severus' sack, rolling his balls gently, before running his finger along Severus' perineum to his entrance, where Harry gently stroked that puckered flesh.

~*~

Severus moaned quietly above Harry. Trying not to bring too much attention to himself. He had already had to assure Minerva that he wasn't coming down with anything. Then when his leg jerked from being nipped at, he had startled Filius and thought the game was up. But the Charms teacher just went back to chatting to Hagrid.

Severus moved slightly more forward in his chair when he felt Harry's finger trace from his balls to his arse. Harry's finger was cold as it swirled around his entrance. Severus sighed as Harry continued to lick up and down his cock paying special attention to the long vein underneath, nipping and kissing up and down.

Severus suddenly gave a startled yelp as a finger was pushed into him. Minerva gave him a look, that said if he wasn't careful she would be marching him to Poppy whether he liked it or not. Severus resolved himself to keep quiet, surely Harry must be finished soon.

With all his Legilimency skills brought to bear, Severus concentrated on his next Defence Against the Dark Arts lecture, that was until a second finger was pushed in along side the first and pressed down on his sweet spot. Severus bucked under the table, jostling the dinnerware.

"Severus, whatever is the matter?" Minerva asked from his right.

"Leg cramp," Severus answered. "Been on my knees too much lately." He hoped she wouldn't want him to elaborate further.

As he suspected, she pursed her lips and resumed her conversation with Rolanda. That was just too close.

~*~

Harry chuckled underneath the table, wishing he could have seen McGonagall's face; Harry would have to get Severus to show him in the Pensieve later.

Harry pressed down once again on Severus' prostate, this time ready when Severus jerked up, using the hand that had been playing with Severus balls, to press down on the top of Severus hips and stomach to keep him from jerking the table again.

Harry was enjoying himself so much, although he knew once they were back in the dungeons, he would be in big trouble. Severus had an aversion to using the Headmaster's suite of rooms, so when they bonded he moved them back to the dungeons. Secretly Harry thought it was really so the other Headmasters in their portraits wouldn't be able to hear them shag.

Resuming his attentions to Severus cock, Harry pulled both fingers out of Severus' hole. Harry whispered a lubrication charm making Severus jerk lightly and pressed his two fingers back into Severus' hole and resumed his stretching and teasing.

Once again taking his hand off Severus hip, Harry pulled out what looked like a small butt plug, but it was so much more than that. Harry slipped the object in alongside his fingers, removed his fingers one at a time, and pointed his wand at the object and whispered 'Engorgio'. The object expanded to four times its original size, just slightly wider in girth than Harry's cock, and now looked more like a dildo. Harry flicked his wand again and the dildo started to vibrate. Harry watched as Severus' hole quivered around the toy, sucking it in further.

Harry's breathing was coming fast now, he continued to lavish attention on Severus cock, while the dildo vibrated away in Severus hole.

A hand suddenly reached under the table, groping for Harry's head. Finding his hair, the hand brought Harry's head off Severus' cock and nearer to the edge of the table.

"… to the left," Severus groaned from above, his breathing coming in short fast bursts now.

Harry smirked, pulled his head out of Severus' grasp and leaned back towards the dildo, where he altered the angle and heard a soft gasp come from Severus' lips. Not long now Harry thought, as he watched Severus' balls draw up. Harry attacked Severus cock again with renewed vigour, rubbing himself at the same time. A shouted 'Yes!' from above was all Harry heard just before Severus exploded down his throat. Harry swallowed everything Severus had to give, before he too came spectacularly in his pants.

Harry sat quietly under the table trying to catch his breath. Finally he shrunk the dildo back down and pulled it gently from Severus still quivering entrance. Casting a Scourgify on the toy, Harry put it back in his pocket for later. He would get Severus to try it on him at some point, it looked rather fun.

He performed a light Scourgify on himself and Severus, pulled Severus pants and trousers back up, buttoning as many buttons as he could. He finally tucked Severus shirt back into the waistband of his trousers and pulled his waistcoat back into place.

A bread roll suddenly appeared under the table. Harry took it, kissing the hand before it was drawn away. Harry wondered how much longer it would be before he could come out. It was fine while he was enjoying himself, but now he found his back and legs were cramping and he needed to stretch. Being pregnant wasn't all about horny hormones; sitting in one position for too long was a bitch.

Swiftly the tablecloth was pulled up and two strong arms dragged Harry from his hiding place.

~*~

Severus stared at his husband, his lips swollen from sucking him off sporting a smirk to rival Severus' own. He dragged Harry up onto his lap, taking Harry's lips in a thorough snog.

"What was all that about?" Severus asked pulling away from Harry's sinful lips.

"I wanted to pleasure you," Harry told him, batting those emerald orbs at Severus.

"Whatever am I to do with you brat?" Severus enquired, taking Harry's lips forcefully again before he could answer.

Feeling Harry push against his chest, Severus pulled reluctantly away, "You could always try this on me," Harry said teasingly, pulling the miniature dildo out of his pocket.

"I think I just might." Severus told him, winking before apparating them to their bedroom. After all, being Headmaster did come with some perks.


End file.
